


Wow, such fanfic, I'm sorry

by orphan_account



Series: Mangomomm VLD [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wow, such fanfic, I'm sorry

"I love you mangomomm" said shirt  
"I love you too shirt" said mangomomm  
They smooches

 

Happily ever the after


End file.
